


百鬼楼  《猫薄荷》

by MXYHilda



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 囧疼 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXYHilda/pseuds/MXYHilda
Summary: 我们苏神生日快乐啊！对不起我还是翻车了……





	百鬼楼  《猫薄荷》

**Author's Note:**

> *黑帮老大囧X小猫妖疼        
> *ooc是我的锅       
> *楼主我是自身代入去写的，于是各位西珍妮们就自行代入吧

女子怀中抱着一只棕熊崽，有一下没一下地顺毛「貂儿，最近楼里有发生什么事嘛？」

「嗯…硬要说的话，大事大概也就是倪月头牌的位置快被抢了。」

金道英，男，成妖的雪貂，由于头脑好所以被任命管理百鬼楼的营运，正翻着笔记汇报。

「谁抢了倪月头牌的位子啊？最近我都留在这陪孩子们玩，居然错过了这样子的大事吗？」女子放下被蹂躏得目光死的棕熊崽，招来清风吹落自己身上的棕毛。

金道英合起笔记本，叹了口氣「…是Ten…」

这位亲故实在有点任性了，还拉低了楼里的营业额。

「我不是说过了吗？你们是我领回来的弟弟，而不是负责接客的小倌。」女子蹙眉，严肃地语道。

「这里是属于我的空间，我把蜕变期的你们带回来照顾是要你们做我的弟弟，没要你们去卖身。」

 

刚好，说曹操曹操到，两人讨论中的人，不，猫妖，走进了顶层这个打通的空间。

「努那，你们在讨论什么？」两人口中的Ten走了过来，满脸疑惑。

「疼宝，你最近为什么要去竞演？」

女子看着Ten的衣着还算正常，表情才和缓了点，但还是不悦「我应该说过了，你们是我的弟弟，不是百鬼楼的小倌。」

「努那不要生气嘛~」Ten，李永钦抓着女子的手左晃右晃地撒娇。

「只是因为最近觉得跳舞很有趣啊~不是真的去卖身的。」

「你呀…被吃掉了怎么办？上了竞演台，就是可供大家出价的。」

女子终是敌不过这样的撒娇攻势，蹦不住脸上的笑意，伸手揉乱了李永钦的头毛，后者也配合地发出呼噜声。

「那就…吃掉他？听说人类的精气很好吃？」李永钦歪头，搜索着自己的记忆疑惑道。

女子轻敲了一下他的头，无奈地笑道「你听谁说的啊？」

「…倪月哥说的…」

「罢了，努那也管不着你。」女子转过身，捞起了被放在沙发上的棕熊崽「东赫尼~努那只剩下你了。」埋首蹭着熊崽的头顶。

「Ten又不是嫁出去了……」金道英有些无语，太夸张了吧，搞得跟嫁女儿没两样。

「是啊，不像貂儿你是嫁进来的。」女子转头，满脸的哀怨，弟弟们都各自成对不要她这个单身的努那了。

「我那不是嫁进来好嗎……」

金道英滿臉無奈，這攻受問題他该怎么解释给正在无礼取闹的努那听呢……

 

「肖总，我说过了吧？谈完事就不用再到这种风月场所续场了。」

徐英浩满脸不耐，要不是帮里大半的军火都是这人提供的，他一点也不想配合。

“好想回家撸猫啊……”

最近发现猫薄荷这种能让家里养的两只猫主子任他蹂躏的神器，口袋里还有一袋帮他们买的猫薄荷粉，徐英浩心不在焉地想着。

「徐少，你就是太严肃了，还有人怀疑你性冷淡呢。」肖乔调侃道。「更何况我们Mark不是刚成年吗？来开开荤也好。」

乖乖跟在自家哥哥后面的李马克突然被点名，抬头懵了一下。

「Mark还小，这不是才刚成年吗？就带他来这种地方开荤不好。」

徐英浩陪笑，暗中护住了自己懵懂无知的弟弟。

「好啦，总归是换换口味啊！这百鬼楼的妓女倌人可都是些妖怪呢，徐少没尝试过吧？」肖乔领头导览道「最近才有个刚下海的猫妖，那身段和长相可绝了。」笑得那叫一个猥琐。

「猫妖是吗？」

徐英浩挑眉，猫妖的话，倒是勾起了他的兴趣呢...

 

「他八成是做了什么惹怒了老板娘吧？」

「大概是真的被放下海了吧？老板娘看起来也没有要罩着他的意思了。」

李永钦刚进后台就听到工作人员的窃窃私语，虽然一看到他来就终止了，但也不妨碍他从挂着的衣服上看出他们的意思。

「这套是你的，换上。」工作人员的语气没了原本的恭敬，递过来的衣服嘛……

李永钦看着那套西装，确认了工作人员没有要给他打底的白衬衫的意思，不禁苦笑。

“还好这也还不太会妨碍我跳舞……”他们大概是以为自己被努那放下海做小倌了吧？

想了想墨倪月那套和服，他还是很庆幸自己只是穿西装中空而已。

乖乖地就换上了那套西装，反正也就是一支舞的时间罢了，后面的竞标，自己还是有拒绝权的。

慢慢地就走上台，自己今天本来要跳的就是比较性感的舞，穿这套也是刚好。

「…stop, baby don't stop…」随着音乐停止舞蹈也结束，李永钦拎着工作人员给的钥匙，打算如同前几天一般在客人中间晃一圈就回顶层去。

不过啊……

「你身上，有个甜甜的味道……」实际上的情况是，他就这么倒在其中一个客人怀里了。

徐英浩看着怀里了小猫摇着黑色的尾巴在自己怀中乱蹭，面色潮红的样子，头顶的两个小耳朵轻颤着。

「徐少，艳福不浅啊？」肖乔吹了声口哨，侧着头想看清小猫妖的长相，却被徐英浩宽大的背挡住了视线。

「肖总，我收回前言。」搂住怀中的小猫顺毛，徐英浩轻笑出声「遇上这样的小猫，还不错。」

徐英浩一把抱起乱蹭的小猫妖，顺着工作人员的指示走向旁边的房间。

 

「给我……」李永钦的双手手掌曲成球状，人形是没有利爪的，他就这样毫无攻击力的挠在徐英浩的胸前。

一下下的仿佛挠在徐英浩的心上，他抓住了小猫的双手，阻止他引火的动作。

却没料想到李永钦挣脱开手腕上的束缚后蹲下身子，鼻子比一般猫咪灵敏的他对着放了未开封的猫薄荷粉的西装裤口袋就是一阵乱蹭。

「你给我嘛……」甜腻的带来鼻音的撒娇，让徐英浩本就半挺的下身更硬了，被西装裤绷得有些不适，而始作俑者还在乱蹭的动作更是令他暗了眼眸。

勾起小猫的下巴，有技术性地轻挠着让李永钦不自觉地瞇起眼发出呼噜声。

徐英浩空出来的那只手自口袋拿出了一切的根源——猫薄荷粉，在小猫的面前晃了晃。

看着小猫瞬间亮起的双眸，他的嘴角轻微地勾起「想要这个？想要的话，先帮我舔。」

自己的欲望，再没有得到宣泄已经在发疼了，虽然也想直接进去小猫妖的那处去，但没记错的话刚才是说这孩子是个雏儿，自己可得温柔点了。

李永钦看着那包猫薄荷粉，耳朵转动了下，满是不情愿地帮面前这人拉下西装裤的拉链和底裤，对着那物件却是愣住了不靠近。

做为一个男人，徐英浩是很满意做爱对象震慑於自己那处的尺寸，只是再这么僵持下去就要有害健康了。

撕开猫薄荷粉的包装就直接洒下，部分的粉末飘到李永钦的面上，但大多数都落在徐英浩身上，特别是那物件上。

一瞬间小猫妖的眼神有些迷茫，张口就将面前的热楔含下。

说实在话李永钦的技术实在不是很好，猫薄荷的效果下他也无法分神克制自己，虎牙还一直去磕到。

但架不住人家颜正，更何况徐英浩对性伴侣的要求也高，禁欲好一阵子了，于是也没感到怎样不适，倒是扶着李永钦的后颈就是一个深喉，把小猫呛得不轻。

数分钟徐英浩才在缴械之前将自己的热楔抽出，腥膻的白浊喷洒在李永钦脸上，他下意识地伸舌舔了一下。

还没等他来得及感叹人类的精气果真挺好吃的，就被人一把扛了起来。

 

「我们小猫咪饿了吗？」把小猫放在床上，徐英浩欺身压上。

放过了人形的耳朵，却是暧昧地轻叼住黑色猫耳的耳尖。

被猫薄荷迷昏了心智的小猫也没多想，只是顺着本能欲望的染红了脸。

「还要…更多…」

低声地嘟囔道，声音虽然微弱却狠狠地敲击了徐英浩的心脏。

「我们小猫上面的嘴已经喂过了呢~怎么办呢？」

恶意地用半挺的凶器蹭在李永钦的裆部，随即伸手拉下了小猫的西装裤拉链。

一把将西装裤连同底裤扯下，小猫早就起了反应的性器白皙精致，顶在了徐英浩的掌心。

经验丰富的徐少大手罩住了小猫的分身，极其温柔地沿着柱身爱抚。

「咪呜~」

小猫咪动情地叫着，甜腻的嗓音仿佛是撒娇一般。

李永钦扭腰将自己的性器送得更靠近些，徐英浩却突然的停下了动作。

「呜？」

小猫妖歪头困惑地试图看清面前的人，但迷蒙的双眼被薄薄的水雾遮盖住了，看不清他的动作。

徐英浩从一旁的床头摸出了润滑，沾湿自己的手指，轻抬起小猫的臀部就要攻城掠地。

黑色猫尾下的后穴是浅浅的粉色，可能是妖怪天性本淫，又或是猫薄荷的催情作用吧？蓓蕾开合着欢迎男人的探索。

「嗯~喵呜……」

幽径已被小猫妖自身分泌的润滑弄得柔软了，徐英浩的开拓工作并不困难，倒是有些考验耐力。

「咪……！」

小猫的声音突然拔高，徐大少的嘴角弯起。

看来是找到了小猫妖的敏感点了。

恶意地针对攻略，咪呜的声音又更加甜腻了几分，看着小猫难耐地摆腰扭臀却把自己的手指又吃进了几分，徐英浩的眼眸一暗。

「呜……？」

后穴突然的空虚感，李永钦又是不解地低头看着床尾的那人。

只见徐英浩慢条斯理地将白衬衫脱下，本就只是堪堪挂在腰际的西装裤也被丢下了床。

将李永钦的双腿架到肩上，代替手指而换上的是看着可爱的小猫而早已又兴奋起来的热楔。

「我进去了。」

不是询问而是告知，大手扣住小猫的胯骨，凶器就直直闯入早被开拓得湿软的幽径。

「喵嗷……！」

小猫妖眼前一白就失了精关，虽然有好好扩张了，但高潮完本就敏感，凶器深入带来的撕裂感还是让李永钦不适地扭腰，后庭抗拒地缩起，生理性泪水也顺着精致的面容滑下。

 

徐英浩是红了双眼，面前的小猫妖猫耳乱动着，湿润的双眼欲语还休地望着自己，满脸的春色。

西装外套没被褪下却也起不了遮掩的作用，反倒在白浊的衬托下显得小猫更加诱人。

哪次约炮不是他徐大少爽了就好，对待那些炮友虽然温柔，但也不到宠溺。

但李永钦不一样，虽然是初见的妖怪，还是这种妓院的孩子，但徐英浩连在做爱时，想的也是想把他赎出去。

 

可能真的陷得不轻。

 

就连看到李永钦不适的样子，他也没有躁进，反而是俯下了身，在小猫身上补上未完的前戏。

梅花印自颈侧被种到了胸前，徐英浩在小猫的樱果前留恋不离，含着轻扯舔咬。

「喵~那里…不要…」

温柔的前戏帮助转移了李永钦的注意力，小猫口是心非地抱住徐大少，更压向自己几分。

见状徐英浩勾起了嘴角，放过两边被蹂躏得肿胀的朱红，小幅度地摆腰。

妖怪的天生优势加上前戏的缓冲，李永钦对徐大少的温柔攻势适应得良好，用甜腻的轻喘声和摆动的纤细腰肢以示回应。

尝到甜头的徐英浩这才加大了幅度，大深大入地刺激小猫妖的神经。

一声声混杂著猫咪叫春声的娇喘一下下击溃了徐大少的理智，再顾不上温柔地进攻，唇下也在小猫妖身上留下属於自己的烙印。

两人不知维持了负距离多久，徐英浩才交代在小猫体内，连同着李永钦又被操射了一次。

搂着累睡去了的小猫妖温存，徐英浩贪恋地又在小猫的耳尖，脸颊，双唇落下轻吻。

或许自己的心房，就这么被小猫突然地闯入了吧？

谁让自己是个猫奴呢？

 

后：我压线成功啦哇哈哈！！！苏神生日快乐啊！对不起大家我还是翻车了……


End file.
